In heart surgery, life support machines are utilized to perform temporarily the function of the heart and lungs while the patient's heart is being surgically serviced such as the repair of heart wall lesions, installation of a valve, and by-pass artery work. The life support machine must take the flowing blood from the patient, maintain the temperature, pressure, and flow rate within certain physiologic limits, and provide the lung function.
In the course of an operation of this type, it is essential that a change-over be accomplished from the natural heart function to the machine. This involves installation of a venous return catheter into the right atrium (chamber) of the heart to serve as a drainage supply connection to the pumping machine. Experience has shown that, when used in certain procedures such as coronary artery by-pass to the circumflex coronary artery, anatomical variations and intra-operative manipulation of the heart may cause a reduction in venous drainage due to distortion of the atrial walls and vena cava or shifting of the catheter position.
The traditional method of venous drainage has been to place two catheters, one into the superior vena cava. This method provides good venous return in all operative circumstances but requires that additional time be spent placing the two catheters. Single catheter venous drainage from the right atrium was developed to simplify and shorten the time required for cannulation. However, the disadvantage of single catheter drainage from the right atrium only is its limitation to those procedures not requiring the previously discussed operative manipulations which reduce the blood flow. A two-stage catheter has also been developed to combine the desirable simplicity, convenience, and time savings of the single catheter with the higher reliability of the two catheter technique.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single stage venous catheter which achieves the advantages of the double catheter on the two-stage catheter, which is easily installed and which insures adequate drainage during a heart operation. It is a further object to provide a catheter designed for maximum flow and one which can be installed with a minimal loss of blood and through a single aperture created by the amputation or incision of a portion of the distal appendage.
One type of two-stage catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,129, issued to Bruce A. Amrine on Dec. 12, 1978. The present invention relates to a simplified catheter construction which is readily molded in a one-piece unit and which performs the function of a two-point pick up while eliminating the more complex internal passages.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following detailed description and claims in which there is set forth the invention together with details to enable a person to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.